


Control

by LittleSpacePrince



Series: Tale Teller's Daily Writing Challenge [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega Bruce, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpacePrince/pseuds/LittleSpacePrince
Summary: Prompt:Guilty pleasureIn which control is relinquished.





	Control

Control.

Exhausting really, to have to keep hold of it at all times. Ever since the accident, though, it was something that he had no choice but to cling to at all times, lest he let go and accidently destroy Manhattan. But holding to these reigns for so long led him to the brink of exhaustion, never a day going by without being plagued by these beastly afflictions, never a day where he didn’t have to worry about making a mistake, about letting his pulse beat too fast, about inadvertently uncaging the beast that lurked just beneath the flesh. 

He supposed that it had been the stress of it all that drew him to putting a gun in his mouth and eating a bullet. One can only live with such a burden for so long before cracking. One could only hold to control for so long before it drove them mad. The constant self-control, the constant awareness that one lapse in judgment or one wrong move could lead to a city being leveled, it drove him to the belief that there would never be anything better. Because how could anything get better, really? The beast within would not die. There would be no better days. There would be no peace. There would be no rest. 

That was what he had thought once upon a time, at least. 

Of course, a few things had changed since his days on the run. Attitudes and minds had been changed, and he’d found peace within the makeshift family that he had built for himself, within Tony Stark, within the litter growing inside of him. He had made peace with his demons, forgave his afflictions. No longer did he toy with the idea of death, or long for a bullet strong enough to kill the Hulk. For once in his life, he found contentment. 

But that didn't mean that he could quite rest easy. Every day was still a conscious battle between body and mind, a constant exercise in self control, never allowed to truly let go. Never truly able to go a day without keeping every emotion strictly in check. Such things had relaxed some beneath the protection of gamma blockers, but such habits could not so easily be abandoned. Everyday was an exercise in self control, through fear and stress and rage and anything else that could risk the loss of control, risk the destruction, risk the death of the litter growing inside of him. 

Still, such practices could be surrendered, at least for awhile. A guilty pleasure was found in the relinquishing of such responsibility, in giving himself over. Abandoning his own rules, relinquishing control to another, to be controlled by someone other than himself. To forget himself and to melt into someone else entirely. 

It, of course, required a great deal of trust. But there was one man who he trusted entirely, enough to let him have control of his body, his mind, his soul. One man he trusted enough to surrender everything to. Enough to let him string him up and take the control he'd held to so tightly. 

“You sure that this is safe? With the babies and all?” Tony inquired, tying his hands above his head, securing them tightly without hope for escape. Not that Bruce would try, anyways. Tug at the ropes, perhaps, but certainly not escape. 

“Which one of us is the doctor here? It's safe.” Bruce assured as Tony moved toward his head, blinding his eyes as he wrapped a strip of red silk around them. 

Typically, Bruce would’ve started on his knees rather than sprawled out across the bed. Bruce liked to start with Tony standing over him, fucking his throat to the brink of knotting before tying him to the bed and knotting his hole. Something about every breath under the alpha’s control and allowance drove him wild. But they had opted that deprivation of oxygen might not have been the safest thing for the litter, so they started elsewhere. 

Bruce was nearly seventeen weeks pregnant, though he may as well have been six or seven months by the looks of him. Everything thus far had been healthy, or as healthy as a litter of such a size could be. High risk pregnancies always came with complications, and between his condition and his age and the size of his litter, there were bound to be problems to arise. And yet, none had. 

Of course, they took a great deal of joy in this, counting each day passing as a blessing. Three healthy babies were all that they were shooting for, all that they could really hope for in the end. They'd already started stockpiling things in threes. Three cribs. Three quilts. Hell, Steve had knitted three goddamn onesies for them. The Big Three, they'd started calling them, that being how Tony always addressed them whenever he talked to his belly. The Big Three. 

They had, of course, taken a great deal of pleasure too, what with Bruce’s skyrocketed sex drive and Tony’s growing fascination with the omega’s expanding waistline. Sex was often, far more often than before, and had somehow managed to get even better than before. Bruce never went a day without being fucked and sated, typically more than once, eagerly taking his pleasure whenever he could get it. And now, in whatever way he could get it. 

“Idea for the new house.” Bruce said as Tony strung up his feet. Blueprints for a new home were in the works, and they struck balance between them as they drew them up. High tech enough to keep up with all of Tony’s toys, yet quaint enough to feel like home. Far from danger and shrouded in trees, yet close enough to the compound for weekend visits. Simple enough to raise a family in, but they'd for damn sure have a lab in the basement. “Playroom for the kids. And then a playroom for you and me.” 

“And what do you plan on telling them when they inevitably find their way inside? That this is the room where Papa likes to tie up Daddy and knot his mouth? That this is where Daddy gets punished and that he likes getting his ass belted raw? They're not gonna be babies forever. And they're _our kids._ We’ve got three future geniuses on the way. They're gonna figure it out eventually.” Tony teased. 

“So I'll put it down as a maybe?” Bruce quipped back with a cheeky grin. 

Bruce could sense the very expression on his face without even seeing it, a grin and a shaking head. He could feel him slipping between bare legs, the omega’s cock twitching in anticipation, waiting for the first brushes of contact, the first brush of fingers, the first heat of breath… His breathing faltered at the very thought alone, gripping tighter to the confines that bound him to the bed, fingers tugging at silk as his cock throbbed against his belly. 

He nearly cried out at the mere relief of being touched when Tony at last curled his fingers tight around his cock and began to stroke him, movements steady and rhythmic. He was meticulous, knowing exactly how to get him squirming as the slick began to gather at his rim, leaking onto the sheets beneath them. It almost felt like he was in heat again, desperate to be fucked and filled and knotted there, to feel the head of his alpha’s cock nudging against his cervix, to feel the damp warmth of Tony’s seed spreading through him… But Tony kept him waiting, building the anticipation, until Bruce’s pre-cum was leaking over his hand. 

Fingers still pumping slowly around his length, thumb sweeping over the slit with each upstroke, Tony leaned forward and pressed kisses down his neck, over his collarbone. Bruce gulped down hard, toes curling and fingers tensing around his confines as the alpha slowly worked his way down the omega’s chest before sealing his lips around a nipple. They were far more sensitive, darkening as his pregnancy progressed, areolas widened as his body prepared itself for lactation. Bruce choked down a whine as Tony began to nip at the sensitive little nubs, sucking hard as he continued to stroke, leaving him breathless. 

He was entirely under Tony’s control. He couldn't move without the alpha’s permission, couldn't see because Tony didn't want him to, only allowed to pant and moan and scream because Tony said so. In his relinquished control he found peace, allowing himself to be completely at the will and mercy of the man he chose to mate with. In his loosing of the grip on the reigns he held so tightly, he found ease, surrendering himself to the only person that he trusted with all that was within him.

 _“Tony…”_ He whined, bucking up into his touch before the alpha steadied him with his free hand, pushing his hips into the bed and with silent instructions to stay put, even as he begged for more. He struggled not to squirm, struggled not to grind and thrust into his grasp until he came, knowing that such little rebellions would earn him punishment. Still, he whimpered and whined, begging for the thing he so desperately craved - to be impaled on the same cock that had knocked him up to begin with. 

“Tell me what you want and I might give it to you.” Tony teased, lips barely parting with his teat before giving it a rough flick with his tongue, drawing a gasp from his lips. 

“Want your knot.” Bruce whimpered, that being the only thing that he could think about as Tony’s strokes picked up speed, and his other hand reached down to part his thighs wider, just ever so slightly, before cupping around his testicles and massaging lightly. The very sensation drew a choked whine from his throat, eyes clenching shut hard beneath the blindfold. “Want you to fuck me and knot me. Fill me up like you did when you put your litter in my belly.” 

The very words spilling unrestrained from his lips drove him nearer to the edge, Tony’s strokes becoming messier with each whimpered plea. His lips sucked harder at Bruce’s nipple, as if trying to suck him dry, and the omega began to wonder what he would be like once he actually started to lactate. It was only a matter of time now, and he wondered if Tony would be exactly like this, milking him dry and taking his fill. The very thought of it drove him mad, forcing a small thrust from his hips as he bucked into his touch, tugging hard against his restraints.

“Want… Want to feel you cumming in me. Want you to fuck me as hard as you can until you knot inside of me. Want to take your knot. _Fuck, Tony,_ I want _you.”_ Bruce pleaded, head thrown back against the pillows as his cries for release grew louder, needier, more and more desperate. 

“I think that's quite obvious.” Tony teased, pressing a kiss against his belly as he moved his hand from his balls, keeping the brutal pace around his cock. Slowly, he pressed a finger past his weeping rim - only one, shallowly thrusting just past his rim, nowhere near his prostate, or his cervix, or anywhere that could make him cum. Tony just wanted to make him squirm. “Want me here? Want to take my knot? Want me to cum inside you? This is how you got knocked up to begin with. You just love being my cockslut, don't you?” 

Tony’s words only spurred him on, pre-cum and slick pouring from him, soiling the sheets as he tugged harder at his restraints. Dirty words, Tony’s teasing, it pushed him hard toward the edge as he whimpered and moaned beneath him, everything coming in too fast, overtaking him like a tidal wave, until he was drowning. 

His climax came unexpectedly, took him hard, entire body spasming, pelvic floor seizing, cock jerking hard as he ejaculated, semen splattering across his belly and Tony’s hand. He could feel his hole contracting hard around the very tip of Tony’s finger, every muscle following suit as he jerked forward, tugging hard on his bindings as his back arched sharply. He hadn't meant to lose himself, hadn't meant to come so hard, so quickly, but something told him that it had been of Tony’s every intention. 

He lay pliant as the alpha undid his restraints, removing his blindfold, though he remained blinded by sleepy eyes, pulling him onto his side. His brow furrowed as Tony settled in beside him, stiff cock pressing against his bottom, yet making no attempts to enter him, making no movements toward pressing into him and knotting him. Even in his foggy resolution, hormones flooding through him in his post-orgasmic haze, Bruce still knew what he wanted. He wanted more, needed more, enough to draw a small rocking movement against his alpha's cock, urging him on. He wanted to be fucked and knotted and sated, filled to the brim with his alpha's seed. 

Instead, though, Tony stilled his thrusting hips and nudged his thighs ever so slightly apart, slipping his throbbing length just between them. The fat, ruddy head of his cock, slick with pre-cum, nudged lightly against the back of the omega's balls, smearing tacky against the velvety skin there. A curious feeling, sending chills down his spine, leaving him wanting more, though something told Bruce that he wouldn't be getting any more tonight. 

“Knot?” Bruce muttered, still too grogged with sleep to think clearly enough to get out anything more. All that begging only to be left without the one thing that he well and truly craved seemed a bit cruel. 

Tony slowly ran a hand over his chest, drifting over the swell of his belly, down between his legs to cup his quiescent cock. Proprietary, all of it, not meant to arouse, merely meant to show possession, though warm hands against the still-sensitive flesh left him wishing that he could get hard again, until he was rocking lightly against his touch. Tony let out a small laugh, gripping a bit tighter, though he seemed firm in his resolution that this was as far as they would be getting tonight. 

“Better to make you wait, I think.”


End file.
